Trepidation
by badly-knitted
Summary: Rya'c is uncertain of his ability to be a father. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Trepidation

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Rya'c, Teal'c, Kar'yn.

 **Rating:** G

 **Spoilers:** Not really.

 **Summary:** Rya'c is uncertain of his ability to be a father.

 **Word Count:** 727

 **Written For:** paian's prompt 'Stargate SG-1, Rya'c, fatherhood,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate: SG-1, or the characters. They belong to their creators.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The day Kar'yn informs him that he is to be a father Rya'c feels an immense surge of pride. A child! A son, or perhaps a daughter, who will become a great warrior! A new life, embodying all the best qualities of both parents. He feels more a man and a husband than he ever has before, but the feeling doesn't last long.

A new life, yes, but a helpless babe that must be cared for and protected until he or she has grown to maturity, and what does he know of raising a child, he who was and is the only child of his own parents? Kar'yn… She is not merely a woman and a wife, who can be blithely left to care for their child by herself, neither wanting nor expecting any help from her husband. She is a warrior in her own right, his equal, and if they are equals on the field of battle, then she will surely expect him to take his share of the child-rearing duties, just as she expects him to do his fair share of the camp chores, caring for the livestock, preparing and cooking meals, repairing tools and weapons…

The pride he felt at first hearing her news dissolves into trepidation. How can he be a father when he has had so little experience of such things? All he knows of fatherhood is that his own father was absent for much of his life, fulfilling his duties as First Prime, and then taking up the battle against the Goa'uld. His childhood memories are mostly of his mother, who had the raising of him for most of his early years, but Dray'auc is long gone. Who can he turn to now for advice but his father?

"Kar'yn is with child!" He blurts out the words as soon as he sees his father, shamefully not even taking the time for a proper greeting.

Teal'c inclines his head, smiling warmly. "This is joyous news indeed."

"But father, what am I to do? I know nothing of caring for young children! What if I do everything wrong?"

"You will not."

His father sounds so confident, and Rya'c wants to believe him, but… "How can you know that?"

"You will learn; there is time yet. You and Kar'yn will be instructed in the months to come. The warriors of the Haktyl have raised many children; they are as wise and knowledgeable in these matters as they are in weapons and tactics. They will advise you of all you need to know, you have only to listen and learn. Fatherhood is a great blessing, Rya'c, watching your child grow and learn about the world. You will pass on all you have learned, as I have endeavoured to do with you. One day, your child will be a great warrior, perhaps even a leader among our people. If your son or daughter makes you half as proud as you have made me, then I will be well pleased. I only wish your mother could have been here to see this day."

"You still miss her too?"

"There will always be a part of my heart that belongs to your mother. Drey'auc was a fine woman. I see much of her in you, and much of myself at your age. She would be proud of you, as am I."

Rya'c relaxed as his father placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He was right, there were months yet before he would need to take on the role of father and by then, provided he paid attention to what he was taught, he would know what he needed to know in order to care for his child. He had no cause to worry; he and Kar'yn would not be as alone as he had feared, there would be people around them who would willingly offer help and advice. He would not forget that again. "Thank you, father. I was a fool to be apprehensive."

"You are young and this will be your first child. All who are to become parents for the first time feel the same trepidation, but you will be fine, as will Kar'yn."

"Yes, I believe we will." Fatherhood was still a daunting prospect, but if he followed the example set by his own father, Rya'c was confident now that all would be well.

.

The End


End file.
